pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Digging for a New Vantage Point
Digging for a New Vantage Point is the seventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 8/21/2016. Story Ben: Pesky Dust, use Super Sonic! Ben is on a cliff ledge in a canyon area on Route 8, when Pesky Dust flies over a crevasse. On the other side is Moria, a girl with reddish orange hair with a tight workout suit, who commands a Fletchinder. Moria: Nice try! Fletchinder, use Me First! Fletchinder flashes white, as it releases a Super Sonic, blue sound waves that echo off the cliff walls, confusing Pesky Dust. Pesky Dust flutters side to side in confusion. Ben: Shake it off! And use Gust! Pesky Dust doesn’t respond, instead flying around in a circle. Gwen is off to the side, watching. Gwen: It can’t hear you. That confusion is tuning you out. Moria: Now, use Flame Charge! Fletchinder flies forward, encased in flames. It rams Pesky Dust, as it falls out of the air, defeated. Ben returns Pesky Dust, him being returned safely to his Pokéball. Moria: Nice try, newbie! But no one does aerial battles better than I do! Ben: Urgh. You just got lucky that time! Moria: Either way, that was hardly a challenge. Hey, you there! Gwen! You have any Flying types?! Gwen: Huh? Yeah, I do. Moria: Then let’s go a round! Fletchinder is still eager for more! Fletchinder: Fletchi! Gwen: Sure thing! Gwen runs over, taking Ben’s spot, pushing him aside. Ben: Hey! Gwen: Come on out, Vivillon! Gwen throws the Pokéball, choosing Vivillon. Vivillon: Vivi! Moria: Another Bug type? This won’t last that long either. Gwen: We’ll see! Vivillon! Use Gust! Moria: Me First! Vivillon gets ready to use Gust, as Fletchinder uses it first, blowing Vivillon back. Vivillon counters with its own Gust, though it is lost in Fletchinder’s. Gwen: Tackle, let’s go! Moria: Peck! Fletchinder’s beak glows, as it strikes Vivillon with Peck, Vivillon using Tackle. Vivillon then uses Stun Spore, as Fletchinder flies off to the side to dodge. Moria: Now, finish it off with Flame Charge! Gwen: Now’s your chance! Use Powder! Moria: Powder?! What’s that?! Fletchinder flies in with Flame Charge, as Vivillon flaps its wings, releasing a grey powder. The Flame Charge ignites the Powder, causing an explosion. Moria: No way! Gwen: Now, use Gust! Fletchinder flies out of the smoke, injured. Vivillon uses Gust, blowing Fletchinder into the canyon wall. Fletchinder falls, defeated. Moria returns it. Moria: Wow. I would’ve never expected that. Gwen: We’ve worked hard to learn that move. And it paid off greatly. Right, Vivillon? Vivillon: Vivi! Ben and Gwen continue scaling down the mountain pass, Ben sulking. Gwen: Oh, come on. Are you still upset that I beat her when you couldn’t? Ben: I’m supposed to be the stronger one! I’m the one challenging the gym leaders! But then you beat me, then you beat my rival, and… Gwen: Moria’s your rival now? Ben: I’m going to train extra hard to beat her now! Ben and Gwen arrive in Ambrette Town, where Ben drops off Pesky Dust at the Pokémon Center. Afterwards, Gwen spots a sign for a Fossil Lab. Gwen: Come on! We’ll do something to get your mind off it! Ben: Only you would think that a fossil museum is fun. Gwen: Oh, come on! Who knows? Maybe we’ll get the chance to revive a Fossil Pokémon! Ben: That, would be pretty awesome. Ben and Gwen head inside the Fossil Lab, looking around. Ben spots a Native American girl, with black hair, brown eyes, red shirt, green shorts and hiking boots. Ben becomes smitten with her, smiling with a curved smile. Kai: Hello there! Welcome to the Fossil Lab. I’m glad you decided to visit us today! Ben: (Smitten) Yeah, me too. Ben stares at Kai, her getting a disturbed look. Gwen pushes Ben aside, him falling to the ground. Gwen: Sorry about my cousin there. He’s still moping from losing a battle. I’m Gwen, and that’s… Voice: Ben? Gwen? Coming from around the corner, is Grandpa Max. He’s chuckling, as he’s joined by Kai’s grandfather, with white hair wearing a brown jacket, yellow shirt and jeans. Ben and Gwen look overjoyed. Ben & Gwen: Grandpa! The two of them run over, hugging him. Max chuckles at that. Max: Nice to see you two are still traveling together. Gwen: Grandpa, please tell Ben that he needs to bathe at least every few days! The smell is starting to deter Pokémon. Ben: I’ll let you know that I caught a Pokémon the other day that was attracted to that aroma. Gwen: What was it, a Trubbish? Gwen and Kai both laugh at that. Wes: Now, Kai. It isn’t polite to laugh at our guests. Kai: You’re right, Grandpa. I apologize for that. Ben: Nah, it’s alright. I’m probably due, anyway. Gwen: You, are? Ben: So, Grandpa, why are you here? Gwen: Don’t you pay attention? He always comes to Ambrette Town to fish! Max: And to visit old friends. Wes and I used to be rivals when we were young, and now we’re good friends. He currently runs the Fossil Dig out at Glittering Cave. Ben: Pokémon fossils? At Glittering Cave? Can we go?! I want my own Fossil Pokémon! Max: Well, Wes: I don’t think it would be any problem. Kai, would you mind leading them out there? Kai: Not at all, Grandpa. Wes: Good. Then me and Max will catch up. Maybe even have a battle. Max: Oh-ho. So that’s what you wanted. End Scene Kai, Ben and Gwen all ride Rhyhorn along Route 9, heading towards the Glittering Cave. Kai’s Rhyhorn is a Female, while the other two are Males. Kai leads the way, as Ben gets a smug expression. Ben: Come on, Rhyhorn. Let’s show them what we’ve got. Hi-yah! Ben spurs Rhyhorn, as it bellows as it charges forward. Ben screams as he struggles to hold on, Rhyhorn speeding past Kai. Kai: Does he know what he’s doing? Gwen: Nope! He’s going to crash. It’ll pretty funny to me. Rhyhorn plows through a handful of boulders, Ben screams getting muffled by pebbles hitting his face. Rhyhorn makes it to a post, as he stops in an instant, propelling Ben off his back. He skids through the dirt and rock, coming to a stop. He groans in pain, as a Sandile pops out of the dirt. The Sandile cackles at him, before digging back down. Ben: Laugh at me, will you? I’ll show you! Gwen: Wow, Ben! That’s so mature of you! Ben turns, seeing Gwen and Kai ride up. Kai: You need to be more careful. Rhyhorn may have been listening to you, but he’s been trained to travel to a certain location and back. Ben blushes a bit, looking down at the ground. Ben: Oh. Sorry. Kai dismounts her Rhyhorn, as does Gwen. Kai ties the two Rhyhorn to the post, as Gwen goes over to Ben. Gwen: You actually listened to her. You must really like her. Ben: (Defensive) What?! No! What are you talking about?! Gwen: I knew it! (Songlike) Ben has a crush! Ben has a crush! Ben: Shut up! Kai returns her Rhyhorn, as she joins them. Kai: You guys ready? Ben looks worried while Gwen is breaming with confidence, as they follow after Kai. They travel through Glittering Cave, it shimmering with light from crystals. Gwen: So, why’d you return that Rhyhorn? Kai: That is my own personal Rhyhorn. The others belong to the research lab, to use as transport out here. The terrain is too rugged for people to transverse. Ben: So, we could really find Pokémon fossils? Kai: If we’re lucky. It is actually quite rare to find them. If we are to find them, though, they’ll be in here. Kai leads Ben and Gwen into a mineshaft room of the cave, with mine cart and tracks going through the room. Several large rocks litter the room, as well as crystals. Kai: We can’t even transport heavy equipment out here, so we usually have to rely on Pokémon to help excavate. Ben: Well, I just happen to have a Pokémon for this exact situation. Come on out, Rath! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing Rath the Croagunk. The top black stripe on it is bigger, indicating it is Male. Rath: Cro! Gwen: That Croagunk you caught on Route 7? What’s that going to do? Ben: Watch and learn, dweeb! Alright, Rath! Use Rock Smash on the rocks! Rath: Cro-a-GUNK! Rath’s fist glows red with energy, as he punches a rock, shattering it in one blow. Rath punches through a few more, as Kai choose Rhyhorn, her ramming a boulder. Rath shatters a boulder with Rock Smash, as a glimmer catches Kai’s eye. Kai: Ben, hold on a sec! Ben: Rath, standby! Rath: (Angry) Cro? Kai goes to the debris pile, as she digs an Old Amber out. She gives it to Ben, who examines it. Ben: This is a fossil? Kai: Not just a fossil, but an Old Amber. These fossils have been famous for containing the DNA necessary to revive an Aerodactyl. Gwen: Aerodactyl? Gwen pulls out her Pokédex, typing it in. Ben goes over and looks over her shoulder. Pokédex: Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times. Ben: That’s in this fossil? Awesome! With that, I could beat Moria in a sky battle! Gwen: That’s all you’re thinking? Rath: Cro? Rath’s body shudders with Anticipation, as he spins around. A grouping of Mud Shot attacks shoots at him, as he leaps back, dodging it. The explosion from the attack catches everyone’s attention, as Forever Knights appear with a Diggersby, Graveler and a horde of Geodude. Ben: Forever Knights?! Kai: Who are they? Forever Knights: Surrender that fossil, or we’ll take it by force! Kai: You think you can steal our find?! Get real! Rhyhorn, charge them with Horn Attack! Rhyhorn roars, running forward as she does. Knight 1: Oh, please! Graveler, block it with Rollout! Knight 2: Diggersby, go in with Double Slap! Graveler rolls forward, colliding with Rhyhorn with Rollout, the two hitting a stalemate. Diggersby jumps forward, ears glowing red. Rath charges in, punching Diggersby with Rock Smash to counter, sending the two backwards. Knight 3: All you Geodude! Do something useful and get that fossil! The Forever Knights will use it to reign supremacy over the region! All the Geodude float forward, charging at Ben and Gwen. Gwen: Don’t forget about me! Espurr, use Confusion to stop them! Gwen throws a Pokéball, choosing Espurr. Espurr: Es! Espurr glows with a blue aura, as all the Geodude are caught in Confusion, floating helplessly. They struggle to get free, unable to. Ben: Now Rath! Take it out with Rock Smash! Rath charges forward, as Diggersby fires another Mud Shot attack, Rath dodging each one. Rath strikes Diggersby with Rock Smash, defeating it. Knight 2: No! Ben: That’s showing them! Huh? Ben looks over, seeing Rhyhorn and Graveler still deadlocked. Ben: Let’s give them a hand! Rath, use Feint Attack! Kai: Ben, no! I’ve got this! Rath spins and disappears, re-appearing to kick Graveler from the side, sending it flying into the cave wall. Rhyhorn, with all her momentum carrying her forward, charges. She barrels through the Forever Knights, causing them to scatter. Rhyhorn crashes into the cave wall as well, causing stalactites to drop, hitting the Geodude. One of them glows orange then white, as it uses Self-Destruct. This triggers the other Geodudes to self-destruct, causing the cave to collapse, as everyone takes off running. Kai: The cave systems here are very fragile! This whole thing’s collapsing on us! Gwen: Then let’s go! Ben: Brainstorm, help us with Teleport! Espurr uses Confusion to keep boulders off their heads, pushing them to the side. Rath breaks several as well, while Rhyhorn runs to catch up. Ben chooses Brainstorm, it snoozing. Brainstorm: Abra. Brainstorm Teleports the group out, them escaping. Diggersby Digs a hole, as the Knights escaping into it. Brainstorm Teleports Ben, Gwen, Kai, Rath, Espurr and Rhyhorn out of Glittering Cave. The other Rhyhorn are spooked, as Kai’s Rhyhorn settles them down. Kai, furious, turns to Ben. Kai: You idiot! You just caused the mineshaft to cave in! It’ll be months to excavate that area enough to dig there again! Ben: Hey, I’m sorry! Gwen: He was just trying to keep those guys off you! We know how vicious they can be. Kai: What, you think I can’t handle myself? You can just, make your way back yourselves! Kai mounts her Rhyhorn, spurring her on. She takes off running back to Ambrette Town. Ben looks crushed. Gwen: Hey. Better luck next time. Ben: Well, at least I got this! Ben pulls out the Old Amber, cradling it. Gwen: You managed to hold onto it? Ben: Yep! I’ll have Wes restore it, and I’ll have the strongest Flying type Pokémon imaginable! Main Events * Ben obtains an Old Amber fossil. * Ben makes a rival out of Moria. * Gwen's Vivillon reveals to have learned Powder. * Kai is introduced. * Grandpa Max returns. * Ben reveals that he caught a Croagunk, nicknaming it Rath. * Rath is revealed to be Male, and his ability is Anticipation. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kai Green * Moria * Max Tennyson * Wes Green Villains * Forever Knights Pokémon * Pesky Dust the Butterfree (Ben's) * Rath the Croagunk (Ben's, new) * Brainstorm the Abra (Ben's) * Vivillon (Gwen's) * Espurr (Gwen's) * Rhyhorn (Kai's) * Fletchinder (Moria's) * Diggersby (Knights') * Graveler (Knights') * Geodude (Knights', several) * Rhyhorn (x2) * Sandile Trivia * This is the first episode of the series where Gwen's Braixen doesn't appear. * Ben begins getting jealous of Gwen being stronger than him. ** This stems from their original franchise, where Gwen is naturally more talented than Ben on her own. * Gwen's Vivillon successfully learned Powder from Viola. * Ben has a major crush on Kai. * Rath is the first of Ben's Pokemon to have an ability revealed, and the first to have both gender and ability revealed. * Up until this point in the XY games, I was able to keep a Butterfree in my party and still have it be useful. Upon this point, I switched it out, and Ben shall do the same. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc